Le Sanctuaire : A la recherche de Tassara
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: J'ai perdu la trace de ma sœur jumelle au moment où je suis partie pour l'Ile Achill, en Irlande, pour y subir mon entraînement de Chevalier. Depuis, j'ignore tout d'elle. Aussi ai-je pensé à demander à Athéna. Cette déesse saura peut-être me le dire.
1. La Maison du Bélier

Je marchais depuis des heures et la chaleur était accablante, surtout par rapport à la fraîcheur si agréable du monde sous-marin. Je savais que d'autres, à ma place, auraient déjà renoncé. Non, en fait, ces autres n'auraient même pas entrepris le voyage, surtout en sachant que rien n'était sûr. Mais je devais savoir. Je devais apprendre où était passée Tassara, ma jumelle dont je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles à partir du moment où j'avais été envoyée sur l'Ile Achill pour mon entraînement. Je devais découvrir la vérité, même si celle-ci devait être difficile à entendre. Après tout, j'en avais vu d'autres depuis, alors... Bien sûr, je n'ignorais pas que la déesse Athéna n'était pas un oracle, ni qu'elle était l'ennemie de celui que je servais, mais, à mes yeux, cela ne changeait rien. Mon instinct me disait qu'elle aurait la réponse et j'étais prête à tout tenter, à tout affronter pour l'obtenir.

Le décor, autour de moi, était désolant. Rien que de la roche grège et de la poussière beige, le tout sous un soleil de plomb. Je me passais la main sur le front, pour la retirer couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. J'étais très fortement tentée de retirer mon armure, histoire d'avoir moins chaud, mais mon instinct de conservation me soufflait que ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Après tout, les Chevaliers d'Or étaient les plus ardents protecteurs d'Athéna et également réputés invincibles, donc ils étaient capables de tout. Y compris -je le soupçonnais- de camoufler leur cosmos pour devenir indétectables. Donc certains pouvaient même se trouver autour de moi sans que je m'en rende compte.

Tandis que je continuais à avancer, sur mes gardes, mon regard accrocha le haut d'un bâtiment. Le Temple du Bélier. La première des douze Maisons que j'aurais à traverser avant d'arriver jusqu'au Grand Pope et, de là, à Athéna elle-même. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, voire d'une difficulté extrême et que je risquais d'y laisser la vie, mais mon besoin de savoir s'était fait trop pressant, ces derniers temps, pour que je renonce, quels que soient les risques encourus.

J'aperçus sa coupole d'une blancheur de neige qui, éclairée par le chaud soleil de Grèce, m'éblouit au point que je dus me cacher les yeux du bras. Comment trouverais-je la force de me battre sous cette canicule ? J'étais désavantagée par le terrain, alors que mes futurs adversaires, eux, en seraient au contraire avantagés. Et même si cela me coûtait de l'admettre, si je voulais être tout à fait honnête, je devais bien avouer que le fait d'être une femme n'allait pas m'aider non plus, car je savais les Chevaliers d'Or exclusivement masculins. Dans ces conditions, je ne pourrais réellement compter que sur mon cosmos. Mon cosmos et le Rostre de l'Espadon. La partie serait donc des plus serrées.

Il me semblait que la chaleur devenait plus pesante à mesure que j'avançais vers le bâtiment, dont je n'étais plus séparée que de quelques centaines de mètres désormais. Je remerciais intérieurement le concepteur de mon armure de l'avoir faite si légère, car dans le cas contraire, je me serais trouvée dans l'incapacité de gravir les centaines de marches séparant les différentes Maisons du Zodiaque sans m'écrouler d'épuisement. La vue de la construction m'aiguillonna et, malgré la fatigue du voyage et de la montée, je trouvais la force d'accélérer le pas. C'est donc en courant, que je franchis les dernières marches.

Tout en admirant l'austère beauté du Temple, je m'immobilisais devant l'entrée, aux aguets, mais c'était le désert. Je ne sentais pas le moindre cosmos aux alentours, comme si ce Temple était vide. Ce qui me paraissait tout à fait illogique. Le gardien de cette Maison devait donc se trouver quelque part, même s'il était indétectable. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes, dans un silence pesant, les yeux rivés sur la multitude de colonnes qui supportaient la construction, puis me décidais à prendre la parole.

- Montre-toi, Chevalier du Bélier ! m'exclamais-je, assez fort pour être entendue à plusieurs mètres. Je suis ici pour toi !

Ma voix résonna contre les falaises alentours, me la renvoyant. J'avais la gorge sèche et irritée, ce qui rendait ma voix étrange. Plus rauque, plus... La chaleur était insupportable, mais je ne devais pas craquer. J'étais forte et dure, raison pour lesquelles j'avais remporté mon armure en triomphant de mes adversaires. Je devais tenir bon coûte que coûte. Mon regard dériva, cherchant inutilement la présence du Chevalier d'Or. J'étais intérieurement impatiente qu'il se montre, mais pas assez folle, cependant, pour le provoquer comme l'auraient certainement fait d'autres à ma place. Je savais être très patiente lorsque je le voulais et rien ne pressait. J'attendrais donc qu'il daigne se montrer.

*CRAC*

Le bruit soudain me fit sursauter. J'étais si concentrée sur mon environnement et le silence qui régnait était si assourdissant, que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le moindre bruit vienne le troubler. La lumière qui suivit le son fut si éclatante, que je dus fermer les yeux et les protéger du bras. Par le sang, qu'est ce que c'était ? Après quelques secondes, j'abaissais mon bras et rouvris les paupières. Stupéfaite, je vis alors deux hommes surgir de nulle part, comme nés de la lumière précédente. Ils marchaient côte à côté, produisant un bruit de métal grinçant très désagréable pour mes oreilles sensibles. De plus, je remarquais leurs mines fermées, voire boudeuses comme celles d'enfants à qui on a brusquement refusé une sucrerie... sans oublier leurs pas rageurs. Leurs talons frappaient le sol comme s'ils voulaient lui faire payer quelque chose. Leur déconfiture ? En passant près de moi, ils marmonnèrent quelque chose, qui conforta ma comparaison précédente. En effet, c'était les enfants, qui tenaient ce genre de discours lorsque leurs parents les punissaient pour une raison qu'ils estimaient injuste. Je retins un éclat de rire. C'était une attitude parfaitement ridicule.

Mais cette apparition soudaine soulevait des questions. D'où venaient-ils pour se trouver dans de telles dispositions d'esprit ? Du Temple du grand Pope ? Avaient-ils pu s'adresser à Athéna ou leur avait-elle refusé l'entretien ? Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de moi en me bousculant sans vergogne, je sentis la puissance de leur cosmos, ainsi que la force de leur rancœur. Avaient-ils déplu à la Déesse ? Je n'aurais jamais la réponse, me dis-je en me retournant pour les suivre du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. Je haussais ensuite les épaules. De toute façon, peu importait. S'ils s'étaient montrés assez stupides pour déplaire à Athéna... En ce qui me concernait, je ne ferais pas la même erreur. J'obtiendrais la réponse à ma question.

Le calme revenu, je reportais mon attention sur le Temple du Bélier, toujours vide de son occupant. Je commençais même à me demander si son gardien était encore vivant et si je n'attendais pas en vain son apparition. J'attendis encore quelques instants, puis décidais d'en avoir le cœur net et m'avançais de quelques pas, jusqu'à me trouver en bas des quelques marches de marbre blanc qui menaient à l'entrée proprement dite. je tournais la tête de tous côtés. Toujours personne. Cette entrée en matière était pour le moins étrange. Je m'éclaircis la voix, puis lançais de nouveau :

- Chevalier du Bélier, je sais que tu es là ! Montre-toi !

Cette assertion était, pour le coup, pure fanfaronnade de ma part, puisque j'ignorais toujours si oui ou non la Maison possédait toujours son gardien, mais je voulais l'amener à se montrer sans pour autant le provoquer par des propos agressifs. Comme je le disais souvent, j'étais folle, pas suicidaire. S'il y avait moyen d'éviter de me battre contre plus forte partie que moi, je n'allais pas forcer ma chance.

Le temps passant et ma patience n'étant pas non plus infinie, je me décidais finalement à pénétrer sur le territoire du Chevalier d'Or, en me disant que s'il se trouvait dans les environs, il finirait bien par faire quelque chose pour empêcher ma progression. Le bruit de mes pas sur le marbre blanc claqua comme les fers d'un cheval sur des pavés, tandis que je gravissais les marches. Sur mes gardes, je franchis l'entrée de la première Maison, puis pénétrais à l'intérieur.

"OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !"

Je sursautais lorsque le bruit, totalement incongru étant donné l'endroit où je me trouvais, se fit entendre. Heuuu... "ouin ouin"... ça induisait "marmot sale et braillard" et donc... (je grimaçais) "bébé", non ? Je me passais une main sur le visage, désespérée. Je détestais les gosses. Vraiment. Je n'avais qu'un seul souhait, c'était de ne jamais en avoir. Pourquoi étais-je maudite à ce point ? Et, par le sang, qu'est ce qu'un mioche faisait dans la Maison du Bélier ? C'était totalement incompréhensible. Ne pouvant faire autrement, j'avançais dans le bâtiment, ne me pressant pas trop, histoire de ne pas arriver trop tôt devant le braillard. A mesure que j'approchais, je ressentis un cosmos. Il n'était ni fort ni puissant, mais bien présent. Impossible qu'il appartienne au Chevalier du Bélier -qui ne s'était toujours pas montré, d'ailleurs- étant donné sa faible intensité. Mais alors, à qui ? A mesure qu'elle approchait, le cosmos s'amplifia de façon étonnante, ce qui m'intrigua et me poussa à accélérer le pas vers la source du bruit.

J'arrivais près d'un bête panier en osier et y découvris le bébé en question. Je découvris également que le cosmos ressenti plus tôt émanait de la petite chose gigotante dans le panier. Je grimaçais en entendant ses hurlement. Comment une si petite créature pouvait-elle faire un tel vacarme et être si agaçante ? C'est alors que je me rendis compte que des cailloux volaient dans ma direction. Je n'eus bien sûr pas de mal à les éviter, mais j'étais surprise que le môme soit capable de faire ça. C'était même louche. Me gardant de toucher le bébé, je regardais autour de moi, cherchant s'il y a quelqu'un aux alentours, qui pourrait être à l'origine de cette pitoyable attaque.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demandais-je.

Personne ne me répondit, mais les hurlement suraigus s'estompèrent progressivement jusqu'à disparaître et je me décidais à m'approcher de la source, enfin tarie, du bruit. Les cailloux terminèrent par une nette chute verticale, laissant le silence et le calme se poser de nouveau. Le bébé agita alors ses jambes et ses bras, tandis que, stupéfaite, j'observais les pierres finir leur course au sol devant moi, tandis que le mioche arrêtait ses hurlements pour me regarder de ses yeux gris. Intriguée, je me penchais et observais le marmot. Wow... Heu... je n'étais pas experte en gamins, mais ce bébé avait un air bizarre. Enfin, à moins qu'ils aient tous des cheveux mauves et d'étranges points sur le front, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Le petit être, qui vagissait encore à pleins poumons il y a une minute et s'était miraculeusement arrêté, tendit alors vers moi des bras impatients, voire impérieux. Quoi ? Il voulait quoi ce mioche ? Je restais quelques instants à le fixer sans comprendre, puis, horrifiée, réalisais. Aaaaaaaaaah non ! Hors de question ! Il ferait beau voir que...

Le bébé continuant à tendre les bras, je reculais d'un pas. Mais c'est qu'il insistait, l'effronté ! Je regardais autours de moi, guettant un secours quelconque, mais c'était inutile. J'étais seule. Seule avec cette chose barrant le chemin vers la sortie. Devais-je comprendre que m'en saisir était pour moi la seule façon de passer ? Je lâchais un juron, puis, luttant contre ma répulsion, me saisis du marmot et le tins à bout de bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet contaminé ou d'une bombe à retardement sur le point de sauter. Je regardais ensuite autour de moi. Bon, j'avais fais ce qui était attendu de moi.

J'étais persuadée que ça suffirait. Que le fait que je prenne le bébé serait assez pour déclencher quelque chose. Mais à part remettre la machine à cris et à pleurs en marche, mon geste ne provoqua rien.

Je fus tentée de lâcher l'enfant car ses piaillement aigus me vrillaient les tympans, pourtant je parvins à m'en abstenir. Je fis bien car, alors que je le tenais avec réticence, le cosmos que j'avais senti précédemment l'enveloppa de nouveau, ce qui me rendit méfiante. Mon sixième sens m'avertit soudain de quelque chose d'étrange et je me retournais juste à temps pour voir un morceau de colonne en pierre, d'une taille appréciable, foncer sur l'enfant et moi. Je n'aimais pas les gosses, mais quand même pas au point de laisser mourir l'un d'eux. Je pris donc sur moi de le serrer contre ma poitrine tout en évitant la chute du débris par une roulade qui nous protégea tous les deux.

Je me relevais ensuite. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Le petit ? C'était donc lui qui imposait sa volonté dans ce Temple ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi ? Ca faisait beaucoup de questions... et je n'avais aucune réponse. Pas même un début de piste.

Le tenant toujours dans mes bras, je le regardais avec attention. Il était assez mignon pour un marmot, je devais le reconnaître. Surtout quand il ne braillait pas à en faire trembler les murs. Malgré moi, j'écartais une mèche de cheveux mauves de son front et considérais les étranges points qui le marquaient. Qui pouvait-il bien être et où étaient ses parents ?

Je sursautais lorsque la colonne de pierre retomba dans un fracas digne du tonnerre, tout aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était élevée et s'écrasa juste à côté de la sortie. Wow... un peu plus et adieu ladite sortie. Dans mes bras, le môme se mit alors à gazouiller, comme s'il était content de lui. Ben tiens, il avait seulement manqué réduire à néant tous les efforts que j'avais fais pour arriver jusqu'à ce Temple. En effet, de quoi être ravi... Je retins un juron. Le bébé essaya alors d'attraper une mèche de mes cheveux et, sans bien savoir pourquoi, je le laissais faire.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, je crus qu'il allait se remettre à hurler, mais il se contenta de s'endormir. Je le contemplais un moment, vaguement attendrie. Ah il allait finir par me rendre stupidement sentimentale, ce foutu gosse... Agacée contre moi-même, je replaçais le mioche dans le panier et c'est alors que j'entendis des bruits de pas. Le gardien de cette Maison daignait-il enfin se montrer ? Je relevais la tête... et restais figée.

Ce n'était pas le Chevalier du Bélier, qui se tenait face à moi. C'était... moi. Enfin plus exactement, moi à l'âge de dix ans. Je secouais la tête, comme pour chasser une vision onirique (ou cauchemardesque, selon l'aspect considéré), mais la fillette était toujours là, devant moi. Quelle était cette sorcellerie ? Car sorcellerie il y avait, sans le moindre doute. Je jetais un œil au bébé, mais il était profondément endormi. Cela ne pouvait donc être de son fait. De nouveau, je vrillais mon regard dans le mien. J'avais l'étrange et désagréable impression de m'observer dans un miroir qui aurait infléchi la course du temps. A moins que... Prise d'un doute, j'observais avec davantage d'attention la fillette debout devant moi. Ces vêtements... où les avais-je déjà vus ? Je fouillais mes souvenirs, cherchant quelque chose susceptible d'éclaircir l'identité de l'enfant, lorsque soudain... Tassara... Ces vêtements bleus, je n'avais jamais connu qu'une seule personne qui les porte. Ma jumelle.

- Tassy ? interrogeais-je, incertaine, employant instinctivement le diminutif que j'utilisais dans notre enfance.

Mais s'il s'agissait bien d'elle, pourquoi la voyais-je comme une enfant ? N'avait-elle pas vieilli elle aussi ? Déboussolée, je portais la main à mon front et secouais la tête, dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair.

Lorsque la fillette éclata d'un rire frais et léger, je n'eus plus aucun doute. Il s'agissait bien de ma jumelle, qui avait toujours eu le sourire et le rire faciles. Tout mon contraire en somme. Bien que jumelles, nous étions aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit.

Tassy se dirigea alors vers la sortie et je lui emboîtais le pas. Je ne comprenais pas par quel magie elle n'avait pas vieilli, mais j'étais venue jusqu'en Grèce pour la retrouver et, maintenant que c'était le cas, je n'allais pas la quitter d'une semelle.

A mon tour, j'émergeais dans la lumière du soleil. J'étais sortie du Temple du Bélier, sans même en avoir aperçu le gardien, ce qui était plus qu'étrange.


	2. La Maison du Taureau

Mes yeux peinèrent à se réhabituer à l'aveuglante lumière de l'astre solaire et je clignais des paupières. Machinalement, je me retournais vers la Maison du Bélier, que je venais de quitter. J'avouais ma totale incompréhension par rapport à ce qui s'était produit à l'intérieur. Tout d'abord ce gardien inexistant, puis ce bébé sorti de nulle part... et finalement Tassy. Ma sœur Tassara inexplicablement demeurée enfant malgré le passage du temps. Elle était soudainement apparue devant moi, comme pour me guider et à présent, elle avait disparu. Envolée comme si sa présence n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination. Pourtant, je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé. L'éclat de son rire résonnait trop vivement à mes oreilles, pour n'avoir appartenu qu'à un songe.

Je regardais autour de moi, dans l'espoir de la voir réapparaître, mais le décor et le silence ambiants étaient les mêmes. La roche, la poussière, l'escalier s'étirant à l'infini devant moi en direction de la Maison du Taureau. La seconde des Maisons. Tout en commençant à gravir ces marches, je revins mentalement sur les évènements précédents. Il était impensable que chacun de ces temples ne possède pas son gardien. Or, la traversée de la première Maison s'était avérée simple. Très simple. Trop simple. J'avais le sentiment que cette apparente simplicité, n'avait été que le calme avant la tempête. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais dans la Maison du Taureau, mais je soupçonnais que ce serait bien moins évident. Il était même possible que j'échoue car, bien que mes pouvoirs soient grands et mon cosmos puissant, ceux des Chevaliers d'or étaient réputés pour l'être bien davantage.

Je m'immobilisais sur la marche que je venais d'atteindre et, tout en levant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir mon prochain objectif, je plaçais ma main en visière sur mes yeux, mais rien n'était encore en vue, que cette enfilade de marches aussi impressionnante que sans fin. Hochant la tête en un accord tacite avec moi-même, j'entrepris de gravir en courant la distance qui me séparait de la Maison du Bélier. Chaque pas m'en rapprochait, si bien que je ne prenais plus garde au soleil de plomb qui, brillant sur mon armure habituée à la fraîcheur des courants marins de l'Atlantide, faisait perler la sueur sur mon visage et couler en filet le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Le souffle court, je poursuivis ma montée encore un long moment sans en voir la fin puis, alors que je commençais à me dire victime d'un sortilège étirant le temps, j'aperçus enfin le dôme du temple.

Les derniers mètres gravis, je stoppais à nouveau, puis observais l'imposante entrée et les colonnes la soutenant, tout en m'interrogeant sur son gardien. Serait-il présent, cette fois ? Il était probable que oui. Je voyais mal deux maisons consécutives vides de leur occupant doré. Dans ce cas, à quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler ? Quelle était sa force ? Quelle mesure avaient ses pouvoirs ?

Je secouais la tête. M'interroger ainsi sans but ne m'aiderait pas. Si je souhaitais des réponses, il me fallait entrer.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé que je franchis les quelques marches supplémentaires qui permettaient l'accès à l'intérieur et en franchis le seuil à la recherche de son occupant.

- Chevalier du Taureau, je suis Tyra, Marinas de l'Espadon ! Je suis ici pour toi ! lançais-je à voix haute à peine entrée.

C'était une phrase, à mon sens anodine et qui, pour moi, ne recelait aucune provocation. J'aimais me battre, mais la baston pour la baston ne m'intéressait pas. Si la possibilité m'en était donnée, raisonner avec mon adversaire était la solution que je privilégiais. Le regard tourné vers l'intérieur du Temple, j'attendais une quelconque réponse et l'apparition dudit chevalier.

J'eus à peine fini de parler, que mon regard accrocha une ombre colossale, qui se détachait dans la pénombre de l'intérieur du Temple. Ladite silhouette s'approcha lentement de moi, entrant de plus en plus dans la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers l'imposante entrée, jusqu'à quelques mètres à l'intérieur. La lumière se refléta alors de façon éclatante sur une surface miroitante et je dus me cacher les yeux. Miroitante ? Un métal ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait... Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus avant, car un bruit sourd bien que métallique, ébranla bientôt le sol, accompagnant la progression de l'ombre mouvante et soudain...

- Je suis Aldébaran du Taureau ! Que viens-tu faire ici et que me veux-tu ? tonna une voix de stentor propre à faire trembler les murs.

Tandis que son possesseur apparaissait en pleine lumière, mon regard stupéfait remonta alors le long d'une armure d'or, haut, très haut, jusqu'à un casque orné de cornes et prit la mesure de la stature de mon interlocuteur. Par Poséidon, mais c'était un géant ! Il devait mesurer dans les deux mètres et peser au moins cent kilos. Jamais de mon existence, je n'avais rencontré d'homme de cette carrure. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Quant à son visage, il était rien moins que rassurant et semblait tout sauf commode. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse : trente centimètres et cinquante kilos de plus que moi... en cas de combat, le calcul serait vite fait niveau chances physiques. Je n'étais pas assez folle pour vouloir le défier. Mieux valait donc privilégier la discussion. Si du moins c'était possible. Seulement, la question était : que dire à un tel colosse ? Cogitant à toute vitesse, je m'éclaircis la gorge et me lançais :

- Salut à toi, chevalier du Taureau. Bien que faisant partie d'un autre camp que le tien, sache que je ne cherche querelle ni à toi, ni à tes compagnons et encore moins à ton Pope ni à ta déesse. Le but de ma présence en ces lieux est tout à fait pacifique et, si tu le veux bien, je vais te l'expliquer...

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes, cherchant mes mots, puis repris :

- J'ai une sœur jumelle, Tassara, dont j'ai été séparée quand nous étions enfants, lorsque j'ai été envoyée en Irlande pour mon entraînement. Depuis, j'ignore tout d'elle et je pensais que, peut-être, la Déesse Athéna saurait me dire où elle se trouve à l'heure actuelle ou, du moins si elle est toujours en vie.

Je m'interrompis, pour de bon cette fois et attendis une réaction de mon imposant interlocuteur. J'avais peut-être une chance, si minime soit-elle, qu'il accepte une simple conversation et ne veuille pas engager le combat. J'étais lucide. Je sentais toute l'impressionnante puissance de son cosmos et savais parfaitement n'avoir pas grande chance de le vaincre si d'aventure il me refusait le passage, pourtant... Si tel était le cas, je me battrais de toutes mes forces.

Je m'efforçais de respirer calmement et attendis qu'il prenne à nouveau la parole en réponse.

Alors que j'attendais une réaction du colosse, les minutes se prolongèrent, puis il reprit la parole.

- Rebrousse chemin, lâcha-t-il froidement en me toisant dédaigneusement.

Son cosmos irradiait à présent à travers toute la vaste salle où nous nous trouvions et me frappait comme des vagues, pas encore déchaînées, mais menaçantes. Rebrousser chemin après avoir fait toute cette route et subi les avanies de la précédente Maison ? Il n'en était pas question.

- Le grand Pope et encore moins Athéna n'ont de temps à te consacrer. Ils ne sont pas des devins répondant à la moindre question que l'on veut bien leur soumettre... Si tu cherche ta sœur, ce n'est pas ici que tu la trouveras, à moins qu'elle soit, tout comme moi, au service de la Déesse de la justice, poursuivit l'armoire à glace qui me faisait face.

Tandis qu'il continuait à parler, je le fixais, me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel et un sourire en coin fleurit sur mes lèvres. Etait-il parfaitement stupide, pour penser que son petit discours allait me décourager ou, du moins, me faire repartir comme il venait de me l'intimer ? Possible. Je ne cherchais pas à le juger. Je m'en moquais parfaitement en fait. Mais imaginer que je pourrais si facilement renoncer était bien mal me connaître. J'étais venue au Sanctuaire dans un but précis et je n'avais pas la moindre intention de m'en détourner. Même si celui qui semblait vouloir m'empêcher d'avancer pesait plus du double de mon poids et me dépassait de deux têtes au moins.

Le géant fit un pas dans ma direction, faisant à nouveau trembler le sol. Le déplacement d'air que généra ce mouvement, m'écarta d'un mètre au moins, comme si je n'avais pas pesé davantage qu'un fétus de paille. Molosse le colosse... et pas commode avec ça. Mais s'il pensait m'impressionner, il se trompait lourdement.

Enfin, visiblement, en ce qui concernait la solution diplomatique de la discussion, c'était raté.

- La civilisation humaine est pleine de ressources pour ce qui est de rechercher des personnes disparues. Si elle n'est pas au service d'un divin, elle peut être retrouvée par la police ou par Interpole... A moins que tu aies déjà fais ce genre de recherche... ajouta-t-il enfin en me scrutant de ses yeux bruns profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et que surplombaient d'épais sourcils.

La fin de sa tirade me surprit et je compris que toute conversation n'était peut-être pas encore fermée. Il y avait probablement un brin d'intelligence associée à l'impressionnante musculature que recouvrait l'armure d'or. J'avais peut-être encore une chance de le raisonner et d'éviter un combat qui, vraisemblablement, serait inégal, voire pire. Je décidais de rebondir sur cette chance qu'il m'offrait de reprendre la discussion.

- Je suis parfaitement consciente de tout ce que tu dis et crois bien que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je me suis résolue à quitter la fraîcheur des océans, pour la touffeur moite de la terre grecque, dis-je. Mais, en effet, j'ai déjà mis en œuvre tous les moyens humains qui m'étaient accessibles, pour la retrouver. Sans aucun succès. Elle a disparu sans laisser la moindre trace et mon instinct me souffle avec insistance que la réponse à ma question se trouve ici, entre les mains, sinon de la Déesse Athéna, du moins dans celles du Grand Pope. Je ne me permettrais pas de les déranger, l'un ou l'autre, si j'avais un autre moyen. De plus, ma sœur a toujours envié ma force physique et de caractère et, dans notre enfance, elle a souvent parlé avec emphase de ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle devait la servir. Chevalier du Taureau, je ne souhaite pas te combattre. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras, alors que la réponse que je cherche me tend les siens par-delà les murs de ton Temple. Je passerais et irais parler au Grand Pope, même si pour cela je dois t'affronter.

Par ce monologue et ma détermination, j'espérais attirer son attention suffisamment pour qu'il me laisse le passage, tout en n'y croyant pas trop. j'avais développé mes arguments. Le reste était entre ses larges mains. Dans tous les cas, s'il m'y obligeait, je me tiendrais prête à combattre pour obtenir ma vérité, même si ce devait être le dernier acte de mon existence.

- Et donc tu crois que ta sœur serait ici, ou que du moins le Pope ou bien la déesse de la justice savent où elle se trouve ?

Évidemment, imaginer pouvoir le raisonner tenait de la chimère absurde... A quoi pensais-je en l'espérant ? Je soupirais discrètement en fermant brièvement les yeux, puis rouvris les paupières pour le fixer à nouveau, plus que mécontente.

Rêvais-je, ou se fichait-il ouvertement de moi ? Je retins un grognement de rage. Si j'avais bien une chose en horreur, c'était qu'on se paie ma tête. Et lui, là, avec ses deux mètres et ses cent kilos, me toisait comme si j'étais un ridicule petit puceron indigne de fouler le même sol que lui et, de surcroît, totalement stupide. Je serrais les poings et contractais la mâchoire pour contenir la colère que je sentais monter. Il fallait que je garde la tête froide ou cette armoire à glace aurait raison de moi en une seule attaque.

- Nombreux sont ceux qui tentèrent de traverser les douze Temples pour une raison ou une autre et j'ai entendu toutes sortes d'excuses pour y parvenir. Et comme toujours, je n'ai aucune raison de laisser passer qui que se soit...

Alors qu'il poursuivait (il était décidément très bavard), le cosmos du Chevalier d'Or s'intensifia d'une façon démesurée, qui m'impressionna malgré moi.

Je savais que cette montagne de muscles était tout à fait capable de me réduire en menus morceaux et, même s'il ne semblait avoir aucune animosité particulière à mon encontre en regard du Dieu que je servais, je savais également qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Il était également chimérique de supposer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il aurait la moindre pitié envers moi à cause de mon sexe et, du reste, je n'en voulais aucune. Je n'étais pas une faible femme ; j'étais Tyra de l'Espadon, commandant de l'armée de Poséidon.

- Peut être que tu trouvera des réponses si tu atteins la Déesse ou le Pope. Mais pour cela, il faudra encore que tu prouve que tu es assez forte pour survivre à sa traversée. Je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer mais je ne te laisserais passer que si tu me prouve que tu es assez forte pour affronter mes frères qui pour certains n'auront aucun scrupules à arracher un à un les os de ton cadavre meurtrie... conclut-il, avant de croiser les bras, campé sur ses jambes comme une montagne sur ses bases.

La fin de son discours m'apporta une lueur d'espoir : il ne souhaitait pas ma mort et serait prêt à me laisser le passage si je lui prouvais ma valeur.

Cela me convenait. Il allait voir de quoi était capable une marinas de Poséidon, même si quelque chose me disait que, comme le disaient mes hommes de façon si imagée, "j'allais salement morfler". J'étais prête à subir ce qu'il faudrait pour arriver à mes fins et il allait le constater.

- Très bien, Chevalier du Taureau, j'accepte tes conditions, dis-je sans me démonter. Mais tu vas constater que je suis coriace.

Tout en parlant, je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. J'ignorais totalement quels genres d'attaques il possédait et à quelle vitesse il était capable de les porter, mais une chose était certaine : il n'était pas arrivé à ce rang par hasard et il devait donc être particulièrement redoutable. Le toucher ne serait pas chose aisée, j'en étais certaine. Quant à le blesser…

Je m'interrogeais également sur la puissance à donner à ma première attaque. Devais commencer tout de suite avec le Typhon des Abysses, ou délayer mes attaques en les étageant par puissance ? J'étais sûre qu'il ne me laisserait que très peu de chances d'essayer de l'atteindre, alors si j'utilisais immédiatement le Typhon et que rien ne se produisait… je n'aurais plus rien qui pourrait le surprendre, sinon l'atteindre. Non, il fallait que je conserve le Typhon pour plus tard. Mais il me semblait évident d'oublier l'utilisation de l'Immobilisation Marine. Une attaque aussi faible ne le retiendrait même pas cinq secondes. Mieux valait immédiatement passer à la portée supérieure. La Poussière de Corail ne le retiendrait peut-être pas très longtemps non plus, mais sûrement davantage que l'Immobilisation.

- Poussière de Corail ! m'exclamais-je soudain en me concentrant sur mon cosmos pour attaquer efficacement, la main tendue dans la direction de mon ennemi.

Aussitôt, de fines particules se mirent à tourbillonner devant ma paume à la manière d'un cyclone miniature et je les expédiais vers lui. J'ignorais s'il serait en mesure de l'éviter, mais l'avantage de cette attaque était que les particules de corail, d'une extrême finesse, se fondaient presque avec l'air et que, en quelques secondes, elles pénétraient le corps par les voies respiratoires et les pores de la peau du visage. Atteint par cette attaque, l'adversaire commençait immédiatement à cristalliser de l'intérieur et, de ce fait, à avoir du mal à se mouvoir. Et s'il était gêné, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes…

Accentuant mon cosmos, je m'élançais ensuite vers lui de toute ma vitesse, avant de m'arrêter soudainement à l'aplomb de son imposante silhouette en portant la main vers le dos de mon armure, pour en sortir une rapière au tranchant plus coupant qu'un rasoir et à l'extrémité très pointue. Je savais que lui n'y verrait rien d'autre qu'une arme classique, alors que je connaissais ses propriétés particulières. Je la savais capable de trancher et percer absolument n'importe quoi, surtout utilisée au maximum de ma vitesse. Et je savais que l'apparition de cette arme, inhabituelle chez les porteurs d'armures, surprendrait le Chevalier du Taureau. Je comptais d'ailleurs sur cette surprise alliée à l'effet de la Poussière.

Le regard acéré, je pris soin de ne pas fixer l'endroit que j'allais viser, de façon à ce que mon adversaire ne puisse pas deviner ce que j'allais faire, puis fis décrire à mon arme, à grande vitesse, un moulinet vers l'avant, visant à découper une corne ornant le casque de mon adversaire.

Alors que je projetais ma Poussière de Corail dans la direction de mon adversaire, à mon grand dépit, je vis celle-ci s'écraser contre une barrière invisible. Il n'avais même pas remué un doigt, alors comment... Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour comprendre que c'était la puissance de son cosmos qui avait fait écran entre lui et moi.

Quant à mon attaque avec le Rostre de l'Espadon, elle n'eût pas davantage d'effet sur cette inébranlable montagne de muscle. Pire, non content de ne pas le faire bouger d'un millimètre, au moment où je m'approchais avec mon arme en courant de toute ma vitesse, je fus balayée comme une brindille par une vague de cosmos, qui m'expédia avec une force phénoménale contre un pilier. Je m'y écrasais lourdement et m'assommais à moitié contre sa surface dure. Je chutais brutalement au sol et, tandis que je me redressais tant bien que mal, je sentis un liquide chaud couler de mon crâne le long de mon cou. Je n'avais pas besoin d'y porter la main, pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mon sang. Le choc s'était avéré si rude, que je m'étais légèrement ouvert le crâne.

Passablement sonnée, je secouais la tête pour tenter de m'éclaircir les idées. Tout cela s'était déroulé en quelques fractions de secondes et il ne semblait pas avoir remué. Était-il indestructible ? Il était certain que si je n'avais pas été protégée par mon armure...

- Trop de mouvements inutiles jeune fille... Quand ton adversaire est cent fois plus fort que toi, tu dois allez à l'essentiel. Il n'y a pas de place pour les moulinets de ton épée ou pour une attaque si faible que ta poussière de corail... Chacun de tes coups doit être porté et aller au contact. Si ne n'est pas le cas, tu t'expose à une puissante riposte... Les chevalier d'or ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, au contraire, le diable se cache dans le cœur de certain d'entre eux... me lança-t-il alors que je me relevais en chancelant.

Cette fois, j'étais franchement stupéfaite et l'expression qu'affichait mon visage devait assez bien le dire malgré mes efforts pour le dissimuler. Rêvais-je ou il me donnait des conseils ? Lui ? A moi ? Cela voulait-il dire que, quelque part, il souhaitait que je passe ? En quelques paroles, il venait de me faire changer d'avis sur son compte. Non, Aldébaran du Taureau n'était pas qu'une montagne de muscles sans cervelle. Au contraire. En moi, un respect nouveau venait de naître. J'allais lui montrer qu'il ne perdait pas son temps à me prodiguer ces recommandations. J'allais lui montrer que je n'étais pas de ceux qui se laissent décourager parce qu'ils ont été repoussés. Faisant fi du sang qui continuait à couler de la plaie de mon crâne sous mon casque et poissait mes cheveux, je me redressais et pris une posture de combat, tandis qu'un air décidé s'affichait sur mes traits.

Tout en bougeant, je continuais à réfléchir, élaborant ma stratégie au fur et à mesure de mes actions et des siennes (même s'il ne semblait pas bouger du tout, ce que je ne m'expliquait pas). Si les attaques frontales et celles de cosmos ne fonctionnaient pas, cela ne me laissait pas tellement d'autre option que les coups physiques, mais...

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil aux impressionnants biceps du Chevalier du Taureau, puis regardais mon propre bras. Une frêle bouleau face à un séquoia... Quelle chance pourrais-je bien avoir de ne serait-ce que l'atteindre ? Cette constatation manqua me faire céder au découragement, puis je me repris. Non, il fallait rester positive. Mon maître ne m'avait-il pas souvent répété que la corpulence n'est pas forcément un facteur de victoire ? Si j'étais plus faible physiquement, il fallait que je me serve de mon esprit pour trouver de quelle façon parvenir à lui porter un coup. Rapidement, j'observais son armure, puis... Un sourire en coin fleurit sur mes lèvres. Je pensais avoir trouvé quoi faire. Seulement il me faudrait faire vite.

Rangeant mon arme dans son logement dans le dos de mon armure, je fermais les poings, puis, me concentrant à l'extrême, je décuplais et fis flamboyer mon cosmos jusqu'à la limite que j'avais appris à développer en Atlantide (c'est à dire beaucoup plus que la majeure partie des marinas). Alors, je lançais sur moi-même une variante de mon Tourbillon des Profondeurs, qui m'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres, jusque derrière le Chevalier d'Or, puis m'élançais dans sa direction de toute ma vitesse décuplée par mon cosmos. D'après mes calculs entre sa taille et la mienne, je devais arriver juste à la bonne hauteur... En arrivant près de lui, je me mis à donner des coups de poing de toute ma force décuplée, visant précisément le seul endroit de son corps qui n'était pas protégé par son armure : le petit espace entre le bas de son plastron et ses jambières. Je mettais dans mes coups toute ma force et toute ma volonté de parvenir à mon but.

Alors que je m'acharnais contre mon adversaire sans que mes coups ne semblent porter le moins du monde, Aldébaran tendit la main dans ma direction et m'envoya une "vague de cosmos" qui, une fois encore, m'envoya valser comme un pantin à travers la vaste salle et je n'eus que le temps de voir jaillir une gerbe d'étincelles, avant de m'écraser au sol comme une marionnette dont les fils se serait cassés. Des étincelles ? De nouveau sonnée, je secouais la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. D'où pouvaient bien venir ces étincelles ? Je levais la tête et fixais le Chevalier du Taureau à plusieurs mètres de moi. Lui aussi semblait dubitatif. Voire même surpris. Non, stupéfait. Avait-il compris quelque chose qui m'échappait encore ? C'était tout à fait possible. Je réfléchis à mon tour et, à mon tour, finis pas réaliser ce qui s'était passé : par un moyen ou un autre, l'un de mes coups avait dû le toucher à un certain moment et c'était la rencontre de nos deux armures, qui avait fait jaillir ces étincelles. J'avais donc réussi à le toucher !

Je me remis debout tant bien que mal, étonnée de ne pas être davantage blessée que cette légère plaie à l'arrière de la tête. En réalité, j'étais pratiquement indemne, ce qui était véritablement un miracle.

Soudain, à ma grande stupéfaction, le colosse qui me faisait face se mit à sourire et je sentis la force de son cosmos s'estomper de plus en plus.

- Tu as peut être le potentiel pour traverser les douze Temples... Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, tu peux passer... me lança-t-il alors.

Interdite, je le fixais sans rien dire, tandis qu'il s'effaçait devant moi, laissant libre le passage vers la sortie.

- Comme je te l'ai dis plus tôt, certain de mes frères d'armes ne seront pas aussi conciliants. Certains ne chercheront rien d'autre que ta mort... Te voila prévenue... me dit-il encore.

J'avais réussi ! Ma détermination avait porté ses fruits et j'avais réussi son épreuve ! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire moi-même, pourtant, la sortie de la Maison du Taureau se trouvait là, devant moi, libre d'accès. J'esquissais un sourire en guise de remerciement, que j'accompagnais d'un bref hochement de tête, avant de recommencer à courir en direction du prochain Temple.


	3. La Maison des Gémeaux

_Je reprends cette fic après une pause de trois ans, car ma période Saint Seiya est de retour ^^_

En recommençant à courir à la sortie du Temple du Taureau, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je stoppais ma course à quelques mètres et me retournais. Il était évident que j'avais eu une chance incroyable dans ce combat qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si je devais en être heureuse ou profondément vexée. Les deux peut-être bien. La joie s'expliquait par le fait d'avoir réussi à toucher Aldébaran malgré la forte probabilité que cela n'arrive pas et par le fait d'avoir (apparemment) forcé son admiration par ma détermination. La vexation, elle, s'expliquait par le fait qu'un seul de mes coups parmi la multitude que j'avais donnés, avait porté et que c'était son indulgence à mon égard qui m'avait octroyé ce droit de passage. Je décidais de ne pas me vexer et, de nouveau, un léger sourire étira mes lèvres. Je saurais me souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Portant la main gauche à mon casque, je fis un petit signe en direction de la Maison que je venais de quitter, puis me retournais et repris ma course effrénée.

Il était évident que l'escalier sans fin qui séparait chaque Temple du Sanctuaire, était fait pour décourager ceux qui tentaient de passer et de les gravir. Mais j'avais déjà réussi à passer deux des douze Temples. Et je n'avais pas la moindre intention de m'arrêter là, quelles que soient les difficultés et les adversaires qui m'attendaient encore.

Le soleil tapait toujours aussi fort et j'avais l'impression que jamais un nuage ne venait atténuer l'agressivité de ses rayons. Ce qui était assez pénible, pourtant, je continuais à gravir l'escalier marche après marche.

Après un bon moment, essoufflée et fatiguée malgré tout, j'arrivais en vue du Temple des Gémeaux. Là, je fis une pause, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale. Il serait en effet suicidaire de ne pas entrer dans cet endroit aussi en forme que possible. Je laissais donc passer plusieurs minutes, avant de me décider à franchir les marches qui me séparaient encore des lieux et à entrer, sur mes gardes. Je savais par avance devoir me tenir prête à tout y compris au pire. Aldébaran m'avait assez mise en garde à ce sujet. C'est donc avec méfiance, que je m'avançais à l'intérieur de la vaste pièce.

Alors que je m'interrogeais sur l'occupant de ce nouveau Temple et ses intentions à mon égard, je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions par une voix froide qui me rappelait à l'ordre d'un ton mécontent.

- Chevalier, annonce-toi avant de rentrer dans ma Maison. Ceci n'est pas un bouge du royaume sous-marin. Ton maître ne t'a-t-il jamais appris que la politesse exige qu'on se présente lorsqu'on entre chez autrui ?

Le silence retomba et je m'apprêtais à répondre, lorsque la voix reprit :

- Que viens-tu chercher au Sanctuaire sacré ? Je t'écoute attentivement, mais ne me raconte pas d'histoire à dormir debout. Par contre, accepte mes excuses, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Ce seront les seules excuses de ma part, marinas.

D'aaaaaccord. Ca commençait bien... Bon, surtout, garder son calme. Visiblement, d'après son discours, ce Chevalier non plus ne cherchait pas spécialement la bagarre et acceptait la discussion. C'était déjà un bon point.

Comme il finissait de parler, le possesseur de la voix entra dans mon champ de vision et se plaça devant moi, barrant le passage vers la sortie. Il allait donc falloir que je répète mon histoire... Enfin c'était à prévoir et je m'étais d'ors et déjà préparée à la répéter douze fois. Voire treize ou quatorze si je comptais le Grand Pope et la Déesse Athéna.

Je n'étais pas du genre à m'excuser, mais en l'occurrence, mieux valait que je mette de l'eau dans mon vin si je souhaitais passer sans trop de dommages.

- Pardonne mon impolitesse, Chevalier. Tu as vu juste. En effet, je suis bien une marinas au service de l'empereur Poséidon. Je me nomme Tyra, commandant et Chevalier de l'Espadon. Et ainsi que je l'ai expliqué au Chevalier du Taureau, ma présence ici est pacifique.

Je fis une pause, puis, le fixant, je repris :

- Je suis à la recherche de ma sœur jumelle, dont je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis que j'ai été envoyée sur l'Ile Achill pour mon entraînement. Comme j'ai déjà mis en œuvre tous les moyens humains à ma disposition pour la retrouver et que, dans notre enfance, elle avait souvent parlé de la joie qu'elle ressentirait à servir la Déesse Athéna, j'ai pensé que le Grand Pope ou la Déesse elle-même, pourraient me dire ce qu'il est advenu d'elle.

Une fois encore, j'espérais que la sincérité de mes paroles réussirait à m'obtenir le passage vers la Maison suivante, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Peut-être, à l'instar d'Aldébaran, ce Chevalier souhaiterait-il éprouver mon courage, ma détermination et mon endurance avant de m'accorder ce droit. Si tel était le cas, à lui aussi je démontrerais que je n'avais aucune intention de faillir.

Pendant tout le temps où je m'expliquais, je dévisageais le Chevalier des Gémeaux, dont le visage restait dissimulé dans l'ombre de son étrange casque à double facette, m'interrogeant sur l'épreuve qu'il allait certainement m'imposer avant de me laisser passer. Épreuve logique, somme toute, puisqu'il était le gardien de cette Maison. Laisser passer les gens qui se présentaient n'était certainement pas ce qui était attendu de lui en tant que défenseur de la Déesse Athéna... même si les intentions étaient pacifiques.

- Tyra, je crains qu'Athéna ne puisse t'aider. Mais par bonté, elle appuiera peut-être ta demande de recherche auprès du Grand Pope, me dit-il alors. J'espère pour toi Tyra, que tu as raison et que tu ne seras pas déçue si elle n'est pas parmi nous ou si elle s'est forgé une nouvelle personnalité et est devenue différente de la sœur dont tu garde le souvenir. Après tout, l'entraînement de nos novices est certainement aussi dur que celui des vôtres.

Tout en l'écoutant, j'essayais d'imaginer ma douce Tassara, qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, revêtue d'une armure de Chevalier et ayant changé pour devenir dure... puis repoussait l'idée. C'était ridicule. Elle n'avait forcément pas pu devenir Chevalier. Je la connaissais trop bien. Elle était beaucoup trop tendre et sensible. C'était une impossibilité totale.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, lorsque mon interlocuteur s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Geste qui me surprit au plus haut point. Qu'il n'ait pas d'animosité envers moi était une chose... mais depuis quand les défenseurs d'Athéna se montraient-ils si amicaux avec une représentante d'un ennemi de leur déesse ?

Cependant, ma surprise se mua en stupéfaction totale, lorsque je l'entendis dire :

- Tyra, ton histoire est touchante, aussi ai-je décidé de te laisser passer. Mais sache que si tu m'as trompé, ma vengeance sera terrible et que même Poséidon ne pourra te défendre. L'enfer sera un paradis par rapport ce que tu subiras, si tu m'as menti avec ton histoire de sœur jumelle.

La première phrase de sa tirade m'étonna tellement, que j'en occultais la suite. Je le fixais en clignant des yeux, presque bouche bée. Wow, il me faisait quoi, là ? Me laisser passer comme ça, sans rien faire du tout pour m'arrêter ? Pas la moindre épreuve ni rien ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Je l'ignorais, mais en tout cas, je trouvais ça vraiment louche. Trop louche pour que ce soit honnête.

Je réfléchis. Non, ça n'était pas possible. C'était totalement illogique. Cette attitude ne collait avec rien. Ca devait être... Oui ça devait être ça l'épreuve. De deux choses l'une : ou je passais comme il venait de le dire et j'aurais l'impression de ne pas avoir mérité le passage... ou je restais où j'étais malgré ses dires et je lui proposais de lui prouver ma bravoure et ma ténacité.

Je hochais la tête pour moi-même. La seconde solution me paraissait plus loyale et plus logique.

- Chevalier des Gémeaux, je te remercie de tes paroles, dis-je, mais si j'acceptais ta généreuse proposition, j'aurais l'impression de ne pas avoir réellement obtenu ce droit de passage. Aussi je te prie de faire comme ton confrère le Chevalier du Taureau et de me soumettre à l'épreuve de ton choix, afin que je puisse passer avec honneur.

Je m'attendais certes à une réaction, mais certes pas à ce que j'entendis alors.

- Tyra, profite que le chemin soit libre et ne force pas ta chance, me dit-il d'un ton exaspéré auquel je ne m'attendais pas, avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner.

Puis, alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, il me lança ensuite :

- Quitte cette maison, tant que tu le p...

Etonnement, il s'interrompit en plein milieu d'un mot et s'immobilisa, chancelant. A ma grande surprise, il tomba alors à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Il me tournait le dos, mais j'avais l'impression confuse qu'il souffrait. J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur, lorsque je vis ses longs cheveux bleus se mêler d'une bonne partie de gris.

- Qui... Quitte c-c-c cette maison, te... dit-il encore en bafouillant, d'une voix étrangement plus grave

Je m'apprêtais à suivre son conseil qui, bien que soudain et bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qui se passait, me paraissait à cet instant tout à fait sensé, lorsque je vis ses cheveux virer totalement au gris, tandis que son cosmos auparavant bienveillant se muait en quelque chose de froid et d'hostile. Un rire démoniaque, qui me fit froid dans le dos, s'éleva alors dans le silence glacé de la Maison des Gémeaux et je n'eus pas le temps de réagir lorsque mon interlocuteur se retourna à une vitesse inimaginable, avant de fondre sur moi de même et de m'envoyer un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé par la surprise, mais surtout par le choc auquel je ne m'attendais pas, je fus propulsée contre une des colonnes proches et m'y encastrais littéralement dans un cri de souffrance que je fus incapable de retenir. Je sentis alors du sang couler d'une nouvelle plaie sur l'arrière de mon crâne et je remerciais mentalement mon casque d'être si solide. Cherchant mon souffle qui semblait s'être évanoui, je tombais à quatre pattes et Saga, méconnaissable tant par son comportement que par son cosmos sombre, en profita pour me donner un non moins violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, qui m'expédia sur le dos. Sonnée par les deux attaques successives, auxquelles je n'étais pas préparée, je ne pus me défendre, lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le cou, m'étranglant presque, en disant :

- Vermine de marinas... Qui t'a permis de franchir le seuil de ma Maison ? Aucun des tiens n'a encore pénétré en ces lieux sans en payer le prix fort. Quant à ton histoire de sœur jumelle... Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Ton intention est de tuer le grand Pope, pour mettre ensuite le chaos dans nos rangs, ce qui vous permettra d'intervenir en force pour éliminer tous les saints et Athéna en même temps. Le tout au nom de ton dieu, Poséidon.

Malgré l'oxygène qui peinait à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau étant donné la prise d'acier qu'il exerçait sur ma trachée, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être stupéfaite des conclusions parfaitement abracadabrantes qu'il tirait soudain. Déjà, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Etait-il schizophrène ? Apparemment, oui.

En tout cas, si les intentions du "gentil" Saga à mon égard étaient pacifiques, celles du "méchant" étaient claires : il voulait mon trépas. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser tuer si facilement. Je devais survivre, pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Tassy. Je devais rester en vie. Et pour ça, je devais attaquer moi aussi. Enfin... si je pouvais, parce qu'il n'avait pas relâché son emprise et il allait bien finir par me faire étouffer avant que j'ai pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, je devais essayer.

Malgré l'inconfort de ma position, j'augmentais mon cosmos autant que je le pus, et entrepris de frapper le Chevalier de toute ma force et de toute ma vitesse ainsi décuplées, sur toutes les parties de l'armure qui s'offraient à moi, ouvrant ainsi des plaies sur les parties découvertes de mes mains.

Cependant, comme je m'y attendais, mes tentatives pour me défaire de l'emprise de mon adversaire se soldèrent toutes par des échecs et, ce qui était hautement agaçant, était que mes efforts le faisaient rire. Alors que je tentais une nouvelle fois de le frapper, il lâcha soudain ma gorge puis, avant que je ne revienne de ma surprise, saisit ma cape et m'envoya voler contre un pilier avec un violent coup de pied, qui me fit traverser ladite colonne de part en part. Je tombais face contre terre, le souffle coupé à la fois par le choc et la douleur, avant de me redresser tant bien que mal sur mes avant-bras tremblants. Mon sang dégoulinait des nombreuses estafilades crées par son attaque, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me relever malgré tout et de lui faire face de nouveau, bien que mon équilibre demeure précaire. Il m'avait prise par surprise, mais cela ne se reproduirait plus, foi de Tyra.

- Fuis cette maison, vermine de marinas, temps que tu le peux, fit-il. En fait non, fais-moi plaisir, reste pour que je puisse jouer avec toi. Le temps est si long, quand on n'a rien à faire et j'aurais plaisir à te briser tous les os.

Et sur ces mots, il éclata d'un rire lugubre qui me fit froid dans le dos, puis fonça sur moi et me porta plusieurs coups de poing, que je tentais d'éviter et/ou de parer, mais le fourbe se servait de la légendaire vitesse des Chevaliers d'or et presque tous ses coups portaient. Puis il sembla en avoir assez de "jouer" et me porta une attaque à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

- Galaxian Explosion ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant exploser son cosmos.

Aussitôt je pris de plein fouet un coup surpuissant venu de nulle part, qui m'enleva mon casque tout en me propulsant avec violence jusque dans l'entrée du Temple des Gémeaux et, cette fois, je restais à terre, vraiment blessée et sonnée.

- Remercie-moi de t'avoir montré la sortie de ma Maison. Profite, cela ne se renouvellera pas.

- Tu... rêve... fis-je entre mes dents alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, avant de me relever une nouvelle fois en chancelant. Si tu pense sincèrement... que des attaques aussi faibles... auront raison de moi... c'est que tu es parfaitement stupide. Je t'ai assez laissé jouer. Maintenant, tu vas comprendre...

Et sur ces mots, je fis à mon tour exploser mon cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme, celui-ci rayonnant autour de moi comme des flammes d'argent.

- TYPHON DES ABYSSES ! rugis-je avec toute la rage qui m'habitait à présent.

Jusque là, je m'étais astreinte au calme, mais j'avais compris que le mauvais côté de mon adversaire était le plus fort et que si je me contentais d'attaques faibles, je ne passerais pas. Or, je devais passer à tout prix.

Aussitôt, à mon appel, des courants d'air et de terre de plus en plus violents se formèrent autour du Chevalier d'Or, l'enserrant de plus en plus jusqu'à l'empêcher totalement de bouger et le firent décoller jusqu'au toit du bâtiment, avant de l'envoyer voler avec une extrême violence jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Maison, lui broyant de nombreux os. Avoir puisé à ce point dans mon cosmos m'avait épuisée, mais je doutais qu'il s'avoue vaincu, aussi utilisais-je ce qui me restait de force, pour fondre sur lui de toute ma vitesse accélérée et, du Rostre de l'Espadon, l'embrocher. Mon arme s'enfonça sans peine dans la solide armure d'or, perforant également la peau de mon ennemi et je le vis cracher un geyser de sang, les yeux exorbités, alors que je réitérais mon geste en l'appuyant avec la Poussière de Corail.

- Sois tranquille... Aucun de tes organes... n'a été touché. Je savais ce que... je faisais, Chevalier, haletais-je, épuisée, avant d'ôter de lui mon épée dégoulinante de sang. Et cette fois… j'ai mérité le passage… Mon honneur… est sauf…

Je rengainais mon arme et me dirigeais vers la sortie à présent accessible, lorsque j'entendis un mouvement derrière moi. Je me retournais et, médusée, me rendis compte que mon adversaire, bien que pissant le sang par toutes les blessures que je lui avais infligé, il tentait encore de m'atteindre. Quelle ténacité…

- Chevalier, dis-je, ne m'oblige pas à t'achever. Je n'ai…

Je m'interrompis en constatant que ses cheveux gris revenaient peu à peu à leur couleur d'origine. Apparemment vaincu par ses blessures, son mauvais côté refluait, rendant sa liberté au bon Saga.

- Pars, Tyra, me dit-il dans un souffle. Vite. Et je te souhaite… de trouver ce que tu cherche… Les réponses à tes questions… et ta sœur…

Sur ces mots, il s'écroula, le visage contre le marbre froid de sa Maison et j'eu presque envie de lui porter assistance. Mais ce n'était ni dans mes attributions ni dans mon caractère et surtout, le temps pressait. Il me fallait gagner au plus vite la Maison suivante. La maison du Cancer.


End file.
